


It Was Self-Defense?

by Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied Violence, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of chicken nuggets, Why does no one write about Violet and AJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19/pseuds/Look_At_All_Those_Chickens19
Summary: The one where Violet goes to pick AJ up from school.





	It Was Self-Defense?

Alvin Kenny Junior was sitting on a bench in a hallway, for reasons, just reasons. He was kicking his legs and looking out the window before seeing a familiar person walking towards him.  
“Vi!” He said happily as he jumped up and ran towards her. “You should’ve seen his face!”  
“Alvin, I wouldn’t brag, Clem won’t be too happy.” The blonde said looking down at the short child.  
AJ’s face fell. He didn’t expect this, Violet was right but he still thought that she would maybe let it slide a bit. After all, Vi and Clem had laughed when they learned he tried to hit Louis with a pot for scaring him.  
Still life is sometimes unfair to short 2nd graders. “Are you mad at me?” The little boy asked as he looked up at her for the first time.  
“A little bit.” AJ lowered his gaze again. “But you did what you had to for ‘defense’ too I guess.” Violet finished.  
“It was self-defense....”  
In all honesty, the blonde was more proud than angry. Not many 2nd graders were ready to defend themselves but they were still 2nd graders.  
“Come on AJ. We should get home.” Violet motioned to the door and led him out to the car.  
AJ followed her silently and stayed silent once they got in. He lifted his head when she handed him a dollar.  
“Don’t tell Clem, but I think it’s pretty amazing you know how to fight. So where do you wanna eat?” Violet asked, smiling brightly.  
AJ grinned and put the dollar in his pocket.  
“McDonald’s. Chicken nuggets.”  
“That’s my boy.”  
————————  
“He hit someone?” Clem asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Well at least he didn’t have a pan this time.”  
From the kitchen Violet and Clem could hear a cry of ‘I’ll have you know that those are very painful.’  
“Clem, Why does Louis live with us?” Violet asked in a dry tone.  
“I honestly don’t know at this point love.”  
Another shout was heard.  
“AJ PUT THE PAN DOWN.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Violet and her Chicken Nuggets  
> \- She’s passing her legacy on to the children :,O  
> \- I needed to write this  
> \- Louis is my everyday mood  
> \- Have a good day person who sadly wasted their time on this


End file.
